Party Candy
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Viñeta ] • Y ella sólo quería salir, divertirse y comer dulces como los demás niños de su edad. Niños Au (LuNa) Luffy x Nami


**Disclaimer:** "One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sensei" yo solo los tomo un rato prestados para aprovechar que la inspiración quiere volver a aportar su grano de arena al fand

 **Nota:** Y bueno según esto la última vez que aporte algo para el fandom fue el 6 de octubre del 2015...un poco más de dos años. Ya me tengo que poner al corriente (por la waifu, Monet, me he quedado atrapada en Punk Hazard sin querer avanzar) y aportar más al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Con lo antes mencionado es obvio el Ooc (fuera de personalidad). Prometo mejorar, cualquier error decir para editar. Sin más espero que disfruten de esta pequeña viñeta de mi segunda OTP LuNa (Luffy x Nami) el Las x Monet sigue en el primer lugar ^^

* * *

 **C** andy Party

* * *

–Adiós, chicos.

Después de esa escueta despedida lo único que pueden observar es como la figura de su líder, Luffy se va perdiendo en el mar de gente y niños vestidos de una colorida gama de disfraces variados.

–Ahora que Luffy se fue, finalmente, podemos conseguir dulces– Proclama victorioso Usopp y compañía.

Por alguna razón este año Luffy, ha sido más avaricioso y egoísta para conseguir dulces, por lo general su líder es un tanto especial a lo referente con comida y un manjar como los dulces es algo que no tiende a compartir con alguien que no sea parte de su familia, Makino o sus amigos, ósea ellos; sus _Nakamas_... Bajo otra circunstancia se detendría a pensar a que se debe su ya de por sí singular comportamiento –especialmente, Robin– sin embargo, la escasez de azúcar en su sistema solo logra que ignoraren este hecho para así buscar las dulces delicias que sólo en esta época del año los adultos les dan por montones y con aquellos que se niegan disfrutan de sobremanera el hacerles "divertidas" bromas (no por nada suelen hacer una competencia entre todos los niños del barrio para dictaminar quién hizo la mejor broma del año y por consiguiente darle un pequeña porción del suculento botín de cada participante)

—Ma...makino—Pronuncia con dificultad la pequeña de cabello corto de pigmento naranjo. Espera un momento pero, a no recibir respuesta alguna no le queda de otra más que levantarse e ir por un vaso con agua.

—Tonta, Makino.

Susurra decepcionada de saber que su hermana mayor prefiere salir a pedir dulces —como todos— que quedarse a cuidarle de ese estúpido resfriado que este año le quito la oportunidad de salir a divertirse con los demás. Cuando Bellemere, llegue del trabajo ya se encargara de contarle para que le regañe.

Con lentitud va dejando su cómoda cama y pone sus pies en las acolchadas pantuflas de conejo rosas, su menudo cuerpo le duele al igual que su garganta y por si eso no fuera más que suficiente a pesar de que se siente caliente una nueva onda de escalofríos la ataca e instantáneamente se derrumba en la cama.

Por más que trata traicioneras lágrimas corren y dejan a su paso un salado camino en sus mejillas, no es justo ¿por qué tiene que sentirse fatal mientras los demás niños de su edad se divierten?, incluso sus amigos —hasta, Sanji— le dejaron allí, sin venir a visitarle para tratar de animarle y así olvide un poco lo fatal y solitaria que se siente.

—Todos son uno tontos—comenta, entre sollozos.

—¿Quienes?

—Makino, Bellemere, mis amigos, tú...

—¿Y yo por qué?

—¡Porque no vienen a visi...

 _«Espera»_ , se supone que esta sola en casa sin embargo, conoce a la perfección al dueño de esa voz.

—¡Luffy, idiota!. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo entraste?—exclama, aventando lo más fuerte que puede una almohada al antes mencionado, lástima que él logra esquivarla con suma facilidad y ella solo provoca que se garganta duela más y sus escasas fuerzas se extingan.

—Nami, eres una salvaje—comenta, recibiendo un "vete de aquí" de su amiga. —Entre por la ventana, vine a visitarte para que juntos comamos el botín shishishi— agrega, esperando a que ella volteé a verle.

 _«¿Botín?»_

Con lentitud deja de darle la espalda para verle. Al hacerlo se sorprende de ver a Luffy —con una de sus famosas y contagiosas sonrisas en sus labios— y ver como carga con dificultad dos grandes bolsas repletas de caramelos y más golosinas (lo sabe porqué un que otro ha caído al suelo, revelando así el contenido del mismo).

—Luffy...—alcanza a decir ante la nueva ola de sollozos y gimoteos que le invade. Luffy, él solo quiere que ella disfrute de los dulces que este año no ayudo a conseguir... En cambio, ella solo le grito que se fuera, intento golpearle con una almohada y antes le insulto llamándolo tonto e idiota. Se siente tan miserable.

—¡¿Nami?!—exclama, sorprendido del llanto de su amiga.

—No los merezco, Luffy—declara y limpia con las mangas de su pijama las lágrimas que no dejan de caer de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?, eres mi _nakama_. Estas enferma y no pudiste salir a ayudarnos, por eso como su líder es mi trabajo conseguir más de lo usual; para campartilos contigo.

Aquella declaración y esa radiante sonrisa la hacen sentir más miserable.

—Gracias, Luffy pero... me duele la garganta y así no los puedo disfrutar—informa y él solo le ve curioso por ello. Luffy, camina hacia ella y toma asiento en su cama.

—No importa, puedo esperar—dice. Se hurga la nariz restándole importancia a lo antes mencionado.

Ante aquel comentario sus orbes se abren desmesuradamente, debe de estar alucinando por la fiebre. Si, debe de ser eso...conoce a la perfección el nivel de egoísmo de Luffy, cuando se habla de comida y algo como los dulces no puede ser una excepción a la regla, ni mucho menos que ella sea la razón de ello.

—¿Estas seguro?—pregunta, una vez que sale de su ensoñación.

—Shishishi.

Es lo que recibe por respuesta sin embargo, no sabe que hacer o decir, este gesto de Luffy le deja sin palabras.

—Descuida, cuando te recuperes tendremos nuestra fiesta de dulces...así que Nami, recupérate pronto.

Por inercia acaricia su cabeza y puede asegurar que de alguna forma la fiebre de Nami ha aumentado, puesto que un excesivo tono de rojo adorna su rostro.

Bueno, parece que su fiesta de dulces tendrá que esperar... lo único que le importa ahora es que su amiga mejore.

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer y esto aún no acaba me falta un pequeño omake que no puse al final (es corto pero ya llevo muchos días con esta idea y si no la subo ahora, siento que jamás verá la luz...) así que espero que alguien me acompañe un poco más._


End file.
